


Photoshoot

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, handjob, lol whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum and jinyoung have some fun at a photoshoot





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this pic. (copy & paste link sorry im too lazy to actually add it in ;-;)  
> (yes i actually tweeted it just so i could copy & paste the link here LOL)  
> https://twitter.com/got7mochi/status/808240989940789248
> 
> enjoy!!

So they were doing a photoshoot. Together, of course. Jaebum had just thought of it as another one of their magazine shoots but  _ oh boy, was he wrong _ . 

 

They started off as usual, striking weird poses in fashion choices the stylists had chosen for them, often too ‘out of the box’ to be comfortable for them to wear out in public.  _ Thank goodness we never have to actually wear these outfits out, _ Jaebum thought to himself.  _ I can’t imagine all the eyes that would be on me.  _

 

But then the directors started frowning and saying that “it wasn’t enough” (what wasn’t?) and so, they thrusted a some random objects they could find lying around in the studio, into their hands. Jaebum, for some reason he couldn’t fathom, had picked the banana while Jinyoung at least had the sense to grab a few books instead, hopefully taking the attention off Jaebum’s weird choice of props when people looked at the big picture. 

 

They continued like that for a while, posing as naturally with the props as they could. Jaebum was glad that the directors weren’t fussing anymore, until he looked over at Jinyoung, whose gaze was on the banana. Confused, he offered the banana to Jinyoung, “You wanna switch props?” but instantly regretted his actions when Jinyoung lowered his mouth on it, “Nope, I just want to suck on it.” Jinyoung reached over, peeling the banana before taking it into his mouth and sucking harshly, hollowing out his cheeks while doing so.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Jaebum whispered, eyes widening at Jinyoung’s actions, so sexual yet still innocent at the same time. Something seemed to snap in Jaebum as his eyes darkened in lust.  _ Oh, two can play this game. _ He smirked, pushing the banana deeper into Jinyoung’s mouth and waited for Jinyoung to choke on it. What he didn’t expect was for Jinyoung to not have a gag reflex. 

 

In fact, Jinyoung was enjoying the feeling of having a banana shoved down his throat so much that his eyes were closed and he was even humming. Jaebum wanted to fuck his mouth right this instant, wanted to be the reason for his pleasured expressions, wanted to be the one making him moan so loud everyone would know what they’d been doing in the changing room. So that’s what he did. Abruptly calling for a fifteen minute break, he removed the banana from Jinyoung’s mouth and grabbed Jinyoung by the wrist, dragging him into the changing room.

 

“Hyung...why’d you bring me in here?” Jinyoung was utterly confused, having not noticed the way Jaebum had been looking at him earlier as he was too caught up in sucking on the banana. 

“Since you like sucking bananas so much, why don’t you suck my cock too? I bet you it’s going to be way more fun than that inanimate object.” Jaebum proposed, pushing Jinyoung down on his knees when his jaw dropped open at how straightforward Jaebum was, realising that they’d liked each other all along-- and there had been absolutely no need at all for the teasing they had done for the past few months.

 

“Hyuuung, you should’ve said so earlier…” Jinyoung whined at the time they’d lost spent teasing each other when they could’ve possibly been fucking already. Deciding to make full use of their remaining time in the changing room, Jinyoung quickly unzipped Jaebum’s pants and pulled his boxers down, revealing his erection. Jinyoung moaned at the sight of precum forming on the tip, flicking his tongue out to get a taste of Jaebum before taking into his mouth completely, sucking on the tip and hollowing out his cheeks like how he did with the banana, moaning when he felt Jaebum’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

 

“Shit, you’re taking me so well, Jinyoung ah…” Jaebum breathed out as he tried to remain standing, knees going weak from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. “Hyung, you feel so good in my mouth too...can I suck you off again?” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum from his position, making Jaebum stutter a “y-yes, baby”.  _ How does Jinyoung manage to still look like an angel while engaging in such sexual acts?  _ Jaebum thought to himself, giving in to the pleasure as he closed his eyes. He was getting close, he could feel it, and his thighs tensed in warning but Jinyoung simply swallowed around him once, twice, and then he was shooting his release down his throat. 

 

Jinyoung was unfazed, not even choking at its sudden appearance and simply swallowing it, whimpering at the taste of  _ Jaebum _ and how he wanted more. But their break was over already, and Jinyoung suppressed a whine as he pressed a palm to his own erection, trying to get it to go down but to no avail. Obviously. Not when he was giving it attention by palming it unknowingly. Jinyoung got up, tugging at Jaebum’s sleeve gently when Jaebum was done tucking himself back into his pants, directing his gaze to the obvious tent in his pants. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung ah, I really want to help you out but we have to go back out already…” Jaebum groaned when Jinyoung pulled his puppy eyes on him, blood rushing south again when he remembered how Jinyoung had looked earlier when he was on his knees for him. 

 

“Fine...I’ll help you out real quick, alright?” Jaebum placed his hand over Jinyoung’s crotch, palming him through his pants, deciding to take them off instead as he didn’t want them to be ruined. Pulling his pants off with his boxers, he wrapped his hand around Jinyoung’s throbbing dick, leaking way more precum than an average person would. He groaned internally, willing himself not to get hard again as he stroked Jinyoung quickly, lavishing his muffled moans and whimpers as he writhed under his touch. 

  
All too soon, Jinyoung came with a shout (that he thankfully muffled by biting his hands), cum barely missing their clothes and hitting the floor instead. Jaebum grabbed some tissues to clean up while Jinyoung recovered from his orgasm, getting ready to go out again. Jaebum was glad they hadn’t been too loud, despite his earlier thoughts, he actually did not want to endure the weight of the staff’s stares if they’d realised what was going on in the back. He re-styled his hair and Jinyoung’s, making sure they hadn’t ruined their makeup before stepping out of the room.  _ They’d have to talk about their feelings later. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you liked~ 
> 
> ok anyways sorry for my 1-day "hiatus" LOL instead of posting daily i'll just be posting whenever i get inspired from now on (it'll still be very often tho) EXCEPT for my xmas series!! (I'll be posting daily so please leave me prompts to write about :') you can drop your jjp christmas prompts below. i'll be taking a few more!!
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
